


Knit-Picking

by hhertzof



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Gen, Knitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 02:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1627505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emerson Cod casts on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knit-Picking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firstgold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstgold/gifts).



> Written for firstgold

 

 

Twenty-seven years, six days, four hours and thirty-seven minutes ago, Emerson Cod discovered knitting. Having broken both his legs in three places during a freak bleacher incident during a football game, he was laid up in a hospital bed, and incredibly bored.

After three tedious days spent annoying the nurses and glaring at the other patients, a candy striper by the name of Eulalia Smirtch was given the thankless job of amusing him. She began with poker but after losing forty-seven dollars and three cents to him the first day, returned upon the second day with a jigsaw puzzle, which failed just as badly. Just as they were about to put in the nine hundred and forty-first and last piece, a nurse jarred the tray upon which the puzzle was placed and spilling all nine hundred and forty-one pieces all over Emerson Cod, Eulalia Smirtch and the floor. Picking up all nine hundred and forty-one pieces took the better part of the afternoon and left Emerson Cod in a crankier mood than he had been in previously.

The next day, Eulalia Smirtch brought her knitting bag, intending to sit and knit and ignore Emerson Cod completely. But something about the yarn spoke to Emerson Cod, as nothing else had ever done in his twenty-one years three hundred and thirteen days and four hours. His big fingers were surprisingly dexterous as Eulalia Smirtch showed him how to cast on and by the time she had left that day, he had moved on from garter stitch to stockinette and seed stitch. He even parted with some of his hard earned money so that she could purchase yarn and needles for him.

For the next two weeks Emerson Cod and Eulalia Smirtch knitted cables, lace, socks, strawberry pincushions, fruit, doll sweaters, tea cozies and other similar objects. By the time Emerson Cod was released from the hospital (two weeks, four days, eighteen hours and thirty minutes after he arrived in the ambulance), he had a new hobby that would last him the rest of his life.

Eulalia Smirtch, on the other hand, was so sick of knitting that she took up crochet instead.

 


End file.
